forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Forest of Tethir
Good Article status ;Correct : yes ;Referenced : yes ;Formatted : yes ;Clean : yes ;Nearly complete : yes ;Policy-adherent/Demonstrative : yes Leprechaun Just curious, where do leprechauns appear? There's no page about them so I will ask directly :) Juraj103 (talk) 14:05, April 15, 2018 (UTC) : The short answer is "wherever they want to appear". It seems no one has discovered any specific lore related to leprechauns, but they were known to inhabit this forest, the Forest of Mir, and around the Sisters (waterfalls) in the High Forest. Hope that helps. —Moviesign (talk) 17:26, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :: Yeah it did, thx! I would like to ask another question: why don't mammoths have a page of their own like elephants or dinosaurs? Juraj103 (talk) 06:22, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Simple answer: because no-one's made one yet. :) If you really want to see it, drop a message at Forgotten Realms Wiki:Requests. Or better yet, have a go at making it yourself and get involved. The wiki is formed entirely of articles their writers wanted to see on here. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:26, August 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::Will have to just make a request as I, at the momment at least, don't own any of the sources where they appear :/ Thank you very much for a quick answer though. One last question: does this world have any pseudo-Greek kingdom(s)? Like realms of Kara-Tur are based on China and Japan etc. Juraj103 (talk) 06:31, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yes, indeed. See Chessenta. ~ Lhynard (talk) 07:08, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::P.S.: I should note that the Chessenta page is not the greatest; it's missing a lot of information. It is definitely supposed to have a Greco–Roman feel, though, complete with the Thulbanian Games. ~ Lhynard (talk) 07:08, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::The Chessenta of 4th-edition D&D is also very different from the Chessenta of earlier editions. The Classical Greece– and Rome–inspired aspects were largely replaced, destroyed, or altered. However, I've detailed the Classical Chessenta city of Mordulkin if you're interested. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:53, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Uuuu this is rather interesting. Many thx guys! This is quite literally the richest fantasy world out there now, isn't it? Juraj103 (talk) 08:58, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::: Alright guys so I was trying to figure it out but didn't manage, how exactly am I to put forth a request for mammoth article? I looked at the above link and am little confused. Juraj103 (talk) 12:52, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::First, copy that block of code to your clipboard, then edit the page using the Source editor (if you are in the Visual editor, choose "Source" from the 3-bar menu next to the "Cancel" button). Scroll down to the "Active Requests" section and paste your copied text just below where it says "Please add your active requests here." Change the text to customize your request to what you want and erase the ones that don't apply (keep the leading semicolon on the title). It should look something like this: ;Mammoth * Article: Mammoth * Type: New article * Action: Write up this creature. * Reason: Mammoths deserve equal treatment. Dinosaurs are hogging all the attention. * Information: * Requested by: ~~~~ * Response: * Resolution: Then click Save. —Moviesign (talk) 13:47, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Thank you very much! Hope I did it correctly Juraj103 (talk) 18:23, August 25, 2018 (UTC) You can find leprechauns in polyhedron 116.